


Rimming

by Silverstar1616



Series: challenge 2.0 [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck is curious about other aspects of sex.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: challenge 2.0 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138097
Kudos: 45





	Rimming

✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩,,

"Mark?" Donghyuck asks innocently, totally out of the blue. 

"Yes pup?" the older answers still focused on his book.

"Have you ever eaten someone out?" he questions, still coloring his draw.

Almost choking and embarrassed Mark shoots back, "What?"

"You heard it right. Have you?"

"Uhm-"

"You did?" the younger stops coloring with wide eyes. 

"That was a long time ago!" he excuses using his hands to dismiss the conversation.

"Hm." Donghyuck returns to his previous job.

Mark, thinking the younger is done talking, returns to his precious book he has started reading on the beginning of the week. Working and giving attention to a very cute boyfriend means less time to read but he manages it pretty well and Donghyuck knows he has always been a book lover so it's completely fine - he also loves the younger male therefore there's no problem. 

"I want you to eat me out." he blurts out and Mark chokes. 

"Eh?" 

Donghyuck stops, looks at the older and repeats his words. 

"I. Want. You. To. Eat. Me. Out. Can you do it?" he is excited but doesn't let his expression or words show it so it seems he is rather curious specifically by the way his eyes shine. 

"Like now?" Mark asks incredulous. 

"Yeah." the younger nods with a smile - he is enjoying his older dominant boyfriend all flustered, it's seriously cute. 

In terms of sex they haven't done much, only penetration because Mark doesn't want to pressure Donghyuck yet the latter is so curious and eager to be face fucked, to be eaten out by the older and many more. Donghyuck is the devil and Mark is so oblivious.

The younger removes his shirt, his shorts and his underwear, his dick is excited but not too much to the point of full hardness. He climbs on top of the older and whispers, seductively, in his ear, "Earlier, I cleaned myself just for you." 

"Fuck. You're too much! Ass up, face down." he commands slapping the naked butt making it jiggle. 

Donghyuck keens and follows the order, way too excited. 

Mark places the book down, now very horny by his younger boyfriend. He looks at Donghyuck in position and his dick twitches inside his pants, this boy turns him on so much that it hurts.

He gets his hands on the plump flesh, massaging it slowly, "For how long have you been thinking about this?" he curiously asks just to blow a small puff of air onto the small entrance making Donghyuck bite back his answer at the sudden feeling.

"Hm?" he incentives. 

"A while, I guess." 

"A while?" 

When the younger is about to reply, Mark smirks and lays his wet tongue flat on Donghyuck's rim. Like that it's impossible for the smaller male to speak. He sharply inhales as his body jerks at the sudden feeling.

"Were you saying something?"

"I-"

Now he is brutally interrupted by the same tongue running from his balls to his entrance as Mark grabs his ass cheeks keeping them separated.

"Oh God, you taste so fucking good." he groans.

Donghyuck, who's supporting himself on his forearms, buries his head between them as he moans. He wasn't expecting to feel this overwhelmed with some licks. 

A little harsh slap comes in contact with the flesh of his ass making him yelp.

"Did I say you have to be quiet?" Mark growls. 

"N-no."

"Then don't. Be loud, scream. I wanna know how I'm making you feel."

"Okay." Donghyuck answers with a trembling voice.

The older dives in again but this times it's not only a lick, this time he stays there, he makes sure to swirl his wet muscle all over Donghyuck's hole. 

The younger tries to go back to his previous position to hide his moans and his face - he is embarrassed to be feeling this good yet he was the one who asked to be eaten out - but he remembers his boyfriend's words, he knows better. He moans out loud and hearing one particular of those he can clearly classify it as the dirtiest sound he's ever released.

"Fuck Mark!" 

A smirk crawls to the older's face as he keeps sucking and licking his rim. However he catches Donghyuck off guard when he slides his tongue inside.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" the younger literally cries. Mark is tongue fucking him while he grabs his ass cheeks and humming like Donghyuck is the most delicious meal he has ever had. It sounds so disgusting but both of them feel too good to care.

He halts his movements, pulling out completely only to meet a frustrated whine to which he chuckles, "No need to be impatient, you know I got you right?" he softly asks caressing the red spots on Donghyuck's butt.

"Yeah." the younger breathes.

"Good." Mark says and then he shoves in two fingers he had sucked previously, like two seconds ago. 

At the intrusion, Donghyuck arches his back and his throat chokes on a moan, "Fuck!"

Right away, the older thrusts in his tongue to accompany his fingers making the other almost see stars with the way his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Donghyuck can only cry out for more or how good he feels, yet Mark doesn't understand shit because the younger hasn't even noticed that he isn't forming proper sentences anymore. It amuses his boyfriend to no extent, if he wasn't so focused on making Donghyuck cum he'd be stroking his hard leaking cock.

The older keeps on pushing and pulling his tongue while he scissors his fingers. Yet, he curls them just to hear the boy cry more.

When Donghyuck whimpers a "Right there!", Mark knows he hit the jackpot. 

He keeps abusing the same spot over and over again until the younger is shaking and spilling all over the place.

After being sure Donghyuck released everything, Mark steps away and cleans his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay princess?" he asks because his boyfriend hasn't moved yet.

"Yeah," he pants a little as he sits up, "bath me, please."

Mark's heart almost bursts, Donghyuck is so red and there's still a trail of tears on his face.

"Of course baby, everything for you." the older smiles.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread.


End file.
